rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Złota Strzała Rycerza Strzelca
INTRO ( Nadal się toczy się Bitwa o Sanktuarium ) Zeus:Ostatecznie Wojownicy Olimpijscy zniszcze Rycerzy Zodiaku Wojownicy Olimpijscy:( wszyscy )Piorunójący Zeus Saori:Rycerze Zodiaku !!!!!!!! obrońcie się Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy )Krzyk Ateny '' ( Oba moce zakanne przez bogów odbychają się zajemnie ) Saga:Jeszcze raz Wszyscy razem Shura:Tak wszyscy połaczmy się jednością Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy )''Krzyk Ateny '' Wojownicy Olimpijscy:( wszyscy )''Piorunójący Zeus '' ( A wojne oserwują bogowie na Wzgórzu Niebieskim ) " Wzgórza Niebieos " ( Tam przybyli Posejdon i Hades ) Hera:Widzicie tak to sie robi Julian/Posejdon:Hero Rycerzy Zodiaku nieznasz przy Atenie ryzykują swojim życiem by ocaliś świat Hades:No Zeus żebyś ty do na sniedołączył do przegranych przez Rycerzy Zodiaku i Ateny Apollo:Ja tego nie wybarze idę tam weprzeć ojca Artemida:Ja tu zostaje Demeter:Artemido i Apollo zostacie tu Apollo:Nie ide tam Ares:Zaczyna być intersująco hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " W Sanktuarium " ( Bitwa o Sanktuarium nie ma końca ) Aiolos:Mam pomysł Camus Saga Shura Aldebaran Mu Aiolia Milo Shaka Maska Śmierci Aphrodite Orfeusz Lira Asterion Argor Marin Dante Capella Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun tak dalej niemoże być połączmy swoje siły w jeden punkt Camus:Aiolos sam złotą strzałem może to pomoże Orfeusz Lira:Do dobry pomysł Apollo:''Dzięku Apollos Seyia Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Shun:Apollo ! Orfeusz Lira Dante Argor Asterion Marin Capella:Apollo Saga Camus Aiolos Shaka Mu Aldebaran Milo Aiolia Maska Śmierci Aphrodite:Apollo Saori:Apollo i jeszcze ty Zeus:Synu ty też Apollo:Tak zabije was Rycerze Zodiaku Wojownicy Olimpijscy zabijcie ich Wojownicy Olimpijscy:( wszyscy )Piorunójący Zeus '' Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy )''Krzyk Ateny '' Apollo:Hahahahahahahahaha co teraz marni rycerzyki siostro lepiej zostaw swych miernych obrońców Saori:Nigdy Apollo i ojcze nic mnie i mojich Rycerzy Zodiaku nie poszczyma mam obązek chronić świat pzred takimi jak wy Aiolos:Dość gotowi wszyscy Rycerze Zodiaku obrąńcy Ateny Saga Aiolos Camus Shura Aldebaran Mu Milo Shaka Aiolia Maska Śmierci Aphrodite Orfeusz Lira asetrion Argor Marin Capella Dante Ikki Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun:Za nasz trudy walce wszystkimi wrogami my Rycerze Zodiaku chronimy świat w imię miłości i sprawiedliwości ''Złota Strza Prawdy Sprawiedliwości i miłości '' Saori:Nasz trud doszczegą nawet ci którzy chcą zniszczyć świat Aiolos:Złóta Strzała Światła ( Złota Strzała Aiolosa leci w prost na Wojowników Olimpijskich na Apolla i na Zeusa ) Zeta:Tego nie było mowy Kratos:O to złota strzała Rycerza Strzelca Apollo:Złota Strzała Rycerza Strzelca ojcze poszczymaj ją Zeus:Myślicie że nedzna złota strzała nas pokona paczcie poszczymam ją ( Już Złota Strzała Aiolosa razem z wiarą wszystkich Rycerzy Zodiaku i Saori obala moc " Pironójącego Zeusa " pokonuję Wojowników Olimpijskich Apolla i Zeus próbując zaczymać złotą strzałe niemoże ją wogóle poszczymać ) Wojownicy Olimpijscy:(wszyscy ) Nnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeus:Co jest z tą złotą strzała zaczymaj się Apollo:Ojcze ratuj ! Saori:Widzisz ojcze złota strzała jest poczymana moją wiarą i wiarą wszystkich Rycerzy Zodiaku więc ją nie odwrócis zani nie zaczymasz ją ojcze Zeus:Nie nie dam się jeśli niechce się zaczymać czy odwrócić się to ja ją zniszcze Saori:Tylko nie to ojcze ( Złota strzał Aiolosa zblisza się już prawie do Zeusa gdy Apollo i Wojownicy Olimpijscy leżą na zmienie a Rycerze Zodiaku choć są trochę osabieni się niepoddają ) Saga Aiolos Camus Shura Aldebaran Milo Mu Shaka Aiolia Maska Śmierci Aphrodite Orfeusz Lira Asterion Marin Argor Capella Dante Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun: ''Złota Strzała Prawdy , Sprawiedliwości i miłości Złota Strzała ''Światła Saori: Złota Strzała Światła'' Ateny Apollo:Ojcze traw w rycerza strzelca Zeus:Niech moja najsilnieszy piorun ''Piorun nad pioruny '' ( I pomiędzy złotą strzałą Aiolosa i piorunem nad pirunem Zeusa było wielkie zderzenie że nie wiadomo że aż światło obu broni się rozjaśniło że Saori i Rycerzy Zodiaku , Wojowników Olimpijskich Apolla i Zuesa ośliepiło że niebyło widać nic a nic ) KONIEC